Truth or Dare
by nightviolets
Summary: Takes place soon after the anime episode where Haru has to prove his hair color is natural. The gang plays truth or dare and Tohru uses it to clear up a question she has. Hatsuharu is happy to answer. One-shot. Lemon


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Fruits Basket. There would've been a lot of HaruxTohru lovin if I did. :)

"C'mon, there has to be _something_ we can do." Tohru said optimistically.

"Nope, nothing. I think I might actually die of boredom," Kyo sighed as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"That would be great. One less annoyance to deal with," Yuki retorted leaning against the back wall.

"Stupid cat."

"Stupid rat."

"Maybe we could play a card game?" Tohru suggested trying to stop the boys.

"Card games are so boring. I've got a great idea." Haru finally spoke up. "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Yeah! Let's play that! It'll be so fun!" Momiji hopped around the room channeling his zodiac animal.

"Alright." Kyo grabbed Momiji and sat him down. "What are the rules."

"Rules are boring," Haru replied nonchalantly. Truth or dare was always fun when Haru played. He thought about what he could get the others to do. Haru smiled the girl across from him. "What do _you_ think Tohru?"

"Hmm I've never played before. It sounds fun!" Tohru smiled innocently back at Haru. She was so easy to manipulate.

"Oh, it will be," Haru said.

"I'll start," Arisa announced in her usual assertive tone. "Who should I choose?" She asked Saki.

"Kyo," She replied. "He always has something interesting to say."

"Alright, Kyo truth or dare."

"Well since you're so messed up I'll have to say truth. Who knows what nasty thing you'd think of. Probably worse than Black Haru..." Haru smirked at this.

"Fine. Hmm...why does Yuki always call you a cat?" Arisa asked, not knowing how difficult it would be to think of a good answer.

Kyo froze for a moment. He searched his mind for something to say. "Well, HE says it's because I always lay around on the roof and also lose my temper easily." Yuki chuckled as Arisa expressed agreement with the nickname. "I don't have anything good. Someone else go," Kyo said.

"Tohru, why don't you go next," Haru suggested. There was a plan working in his head but it wasn't quite finished yet. He'd go soon.

"Ok, Haru, truth or dare." Tohru smiled at him with her big brown eyes. This caught Haru by surprise. What could she want to ask or have him do? She's so innocent it would most likely be boring.

"Hmm, dare."

"Alright...well nobody else will tell me, so I dare you to prove your natural hair color to me like you did to that kid at school." Tohru crossed her arms and smiled at him triumphantly. Haru had a huge grin on his face. This was better than anything he could've planned.

"_No_!" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed in unison.

"Tohru, you really don't want to know. He's already Black Haru now. Dare him to do something else," Yuki pleaded with Tohru.

"Tsk, tsk. Rules are rules Yuki!" Haru walked over to a confused Tohru and pulled her up. "Let's go to your room and I'll prove it." He dragged Tohru out of the room before anyone could protest.

* * *

Tohru closed her door and looked at Haru. "I don't get it. Why does everyone not want me to know!?" She pouted.

Haru kissed her forehead. "Because they want to preserve your innocence and prevent me from having any fun." He took a few steps back from her and moved to undo his belt buckle.

"But what does that have to do with-" Tohru gasped at the sight in front of her. Haru's pants and boxers were at his ankles. His arms were crossed and a huge grin covered his face. "You're..it...it matches.." She was referring to his oddly colored pubic hair. It was white just above his dick, and black underneath his balls. He was clearly aroused which made the situation even more awkward for Tohru.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I...I believe you..." Tohru blushed more than ever before.

"Now, Tohru, I believe it's my turn...truth or dare."

"I..um...dare." She regretted her decision as soon as the word left her mouth. She was still shocked and wasn't thinking straight.

"I'm glad you said that. Let me just think of a good one." His good side was completely gone as he stood pants down thinking of all the things he could tell her to do. "Ok, close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

When she closed her eyes, she heard Haru refasten his pants. Tohru sighed in relief. So he decided to be nice to her then. Haru silently moved towards Tohru. He had fastened his pants in confidence of his ability to get her to take them off instead. Haru placed a finger under her chin and softly kissed her. When she flinched in surprise Haru covered her eyes with his hand.

"Remember now, you can't open them until I say so." Tohru's heart was racing. What would he do with her? The kiss certainly wasn't bad. Before she could make a decision to flee or stay, Haru kissed her again. It was harder this time. He moved his hand from her eyes to the back of her neck. His other hand rested on the small of her back.

Haru attempted to explore her mouth with his tongue but was rejected. He tried again and was pleased to find that she allowed him in. After a few moments, Tohru moved her tongue to match his. She had never kissed anyone before and Haru was really good at it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and intensified the kiss.

Haru let out a muffled moan and grabbed her hips to pull her closer. Tohru didn't know what had come over her. She wanted Haru. She wanted him now. Tohru slowly moved to lift up his shirt. He understood her action immediately and helped her take his shirt off.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Tohru asked quietly.

Haru laughed. "Sure you can." Tohru opened her eyes and looked him up and down. He was incredibly muscular and his abs formed a slight 6 pack. She hesitantly put her hands on his chest and explored his upper half. Haru leaned down to kiss her neck. When he gently bit her, Tohru gasped. Haru smiled against her neck and moved his hands underneath her shirt to feel her bare back. Tohru grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers.

Haru took this as an opportunity to go further. He didn't push him away when he went underneath her shirt. He slid his right hand around to her chest and rubbed his thumb on her breast underneath her bra. He went all the way under her bra to grip her breast. Tohru's breathing quickened when Haru found her nipple already hardened. Haru took off her shirt in one quick motion and went to take off her bra.

"Haru...I don't know..."

"Did you feel good when I felt your breast?" Haru asked between kisses.

"Well yes but.."

This time Haru pulled away to look at Tohru. "I'm going to give you pleasure like you've only dreamed of." He unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. Smiling, Haru picked up a shocked Tohru and laid her down onto the bed. "Now where were we?"

After only a moments hesitation, Tohru pulled Haru on top of her and kissed him more passionately than ever. "So you like it rough then?" Haru said, pleased. He pinned her arms at her side and kissed his way from her jaw to her left nipple. He softly bit her nipple and felt her fingernails on his back. As he sucked and licked, Haru tugged on her skirt. Tohru understood and lifted her hips so he could remove her skirt and panties.

Hatsuharu wasted no time in moving forward. He licked Tohru's neck as his hand slid between her legs. Tohru gasped but encouraged him to continue by pressing her lips onto his and gliding her hands through his hair. Tohru felt the ecstasy climbing as he slid two fingers into her. As she nearly reached the edge Haru removed his fingers and stopped kissing her.

Tohru was breathless but a bit irritated by his teasing her. "Hatsu...haru..."

"Yes, Tohru? Tell me what you want," He spoke playfully.

"You...I want...you.." Tohru gasped. Haru simply smiled and bent down to continue kissing her. He grabbed the delicate hand on his chest and moved it down to his pants. Tohru's shaky hands unzipped him and he helped her remove them along with his boxers.

Haru stood and pulled Tohru up so she sat on the edge of the bed, never breaking their kiss. Haru once again lowered her hands down, this time placing them on his throbbing length. "My turn," He mumbled into her lips. Haru guided her at first, showing her the motion that gave him the most pleasure. He stared at Tohru's hands wondering how to get her to do more.

As he thought this, Tohru leaned over and flicked her tongue on his tip. "Mmmm..Tohhruuu..." Was all he could manage to say. Haru felt her purse her lips and immediately moved his hand to hold her hair. He gently pushed down on her head with his other hand and encouraged her to take more of him into her mouth. She complied and he moaned noises of pleasure as her tongue licked and her hand moved up and down. Haru was nearing the edge.

Not wanting to end like this Haru gently pulled her off him and flung her onto her back. Tohru gasped in surprise. Haru nibbled on her ear. "This is going to hurt a bit." Haru said to her. Immediately after he said this, Tohru felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. He was right about the pain. Haru slowly pulled halfway out of her and pushed back in. After a few more slow strokes Haru intensified the motion, grabbing Tohru's breasts. He heard her gasp and felt her tense up.

"Relax yourself. It will feel much better if you don't tense your muscles." Tohru complied, giving them both intense pleasure. Hatsuharu bent over to kiss her.

"Haru.." Tohru breathed quietly. He purred at the sound of his name in the heat of the moment. Haru thrusted quicker as he neared orgasm. A few moments later he exploded inside her, Tohru following right behind him, moaning louder than ever. Haru made a few more gentle thrusts before pulling out.

Tohru felt his hot breath against her neck as he rested his head against her cheek. Haru grinned at his accomplishment. "Glad you asked?"

Tohru took a moment to think about what he meant. Stroking his hair, she replied "Thrilled."

After putting their clothes back on and adjusting their appearances, Tohru and Haru took a moment to calm their breathing. Haru moved to open Tohru's door. "Why don't you let me do the talking?"

Realizing that she would have to face her friends after this...and lie to them, sent her into a panic. "I completely forgot they were still down there! We were up here for so long. What if they heard us!?" Haru cupped her face with his hands and brushed his lips against hers.

"Have some faith. I already have an explanation for them." Tohru relaxed. She knew how clever Haru was. He could talk his way around anything.

* * *

Haru walked back into the circle and lay in the place where he previously sat. Tohru quietly sat in her own place, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Ahem!" Kyo glared at Haru.

"Shhh. I'm tired," Haru replied with closed eyes.

"What did you do to Tohru! You better not have hurt her!" Kyo continued the conversation with the calm ox.

"If she was in trouble, she would've called for one of you. Isn't that right, Tohru?" Haru finally sat up and grinned at her.

"He didn't do anything to me guys. Seriously, I'm fine." Tohru held her conposure surprisingly well.

"Stop stalling and tell us what happened," Yuki demanded of the boy next to him.

"I did what I was dared to do." The whole room sat stunned in silence. "Then I apologized and we talked about embarrassing things that've happened to us." After that we kinda fell asleep.

Arisa looked at Tohru for confirmation. "Is he telling the truth? I'll kick his ass if I find out he laid a finger on you."

"Everything he said was true. It was actually kinda fun. I'd like to do it again sometime soon," Tohru said choosing her words carefully.

"We will indeed," Haru smiled at her, not giving anything away. "It's getting late. Momiji and I should head home."

"Yeah, Saki and I are gonna leave too. See you guys later." Arisa and Saki left as Hatsuharu and Momiji got up to leave.

"I'll walk you out," Tohru said. Momiji skipped out of the room. Tohru and Haru followed, the latter pulling Tohru aside when they were away from the others. He ran his hands along her sides and said, "They're easy to fool. I think you're right..." Haru gently bit her lower lip. "...we should do this again soon." Tohru grabbed his neck and kissed him. "Very soon," Haru finished.

Tohru waved to Momiji and Haru and shut the door, leaning back on it in thought. That was the most amazing experience she'd ever had. Haru was attractive, clever, and amazing in bed. Tohru couldn't wait to see Hatsuharu again.


End file.
